Ajari Aku Matematika!
by BluePrince14
Summary: Seisi rumah gempar begitu melihat Donghae pulang sambil menangis meraung-raung, Sebenarnya ada apa?/'Kami juga gak tau, hyung.'/ saatnya Donghae belajar dengan adiknya/ a TeukHaeKyuBum brotherhood with humor. Twoshot. Chap final update. DLDR!/ Review?
1. Chapter 1

**AJARI AKU MATEMATIKA**

**.**

**.**

"Kau ini. Apa saja kerjaanmu selama ini, **hah**? Bahkan soal segampang ini pun kau tak bisa!" bentakan dari sang guru menggelegar ke seluruh penjuru kelas membuat semua murid di kelas itu terdiam takut. Memandang ke arah anak yang menjadi sasaran kekesalan sang guru dengan perasaan iba.

"M-maaf," murid itu berujar takut sambil menunduk dalam, tak berani memandang wajah murka sang guru yang ia yakin pasti akan sangat mengerikan.

"Ish! Sudahlah," sang guru berdesis kesal, "Keluar dari kelasku. Aku tidak mau melihat kau tertidur di kelasku lagi!"

"N-ne," ujar sang murid itu lesu sambil meninggalkan kelas, selaput bening terlihat di matanya. Murid ini terlihat hampir menangis.

**Klek.**

Pintu kelas pun tertutup pelan, samar-samar murid itu bisa mendengar gurunya yang memulai kembali pelajaran yang tertunda gara-gara ulahnya.

"Buka halaman 79!"

– **Ajari aku Matematika! –**

**ENJOY!**

**Di sebuah rumah…**

**"HUWAAAAAA!"** suara tangisan menggelegar ke semua penjuru, semua orang yang mendengar teriakan itu pasti langsung meninggalkan aktifitas mereka, tergesa-gesa menghampiri sumber suara dengan khawatir karena menyangka – mungkin paling tidak – sebuah gempa bumi? Namun sepertinya bukan itu…

"Astaga!"

Seruan bernada tak percaya itu muncul dari seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari arah tangga, berasal dari lantai atas. Raut khawatir terpeta jelas di wajahnya yang tanpa cela namun – sedikit – berkeriput saat melihat pemandangan di depannya, cepat-cepat ia menghampiri namja yang merupakan sumber dari bunyi bising dan kekacauan ini.

**"HUEEEEEEEE, Hyuuung!"**

Tangisan itu semakin keras saat namja yang menangis itu melihat pria yang turun dari tangga dan tengah menghampirinya – yang ternyata merupakan hyungnya.

"Ada apa ini, Donghae?" tanya hyungnya itu khawatir, sambil membantu adiknya yang terduduk di lantai dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan – seragam amurawut dan rambut berantakan. Tangannya membantu namja yang bernama Donghae itu untuk berdiri dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Hiks..."

Donghae menangis hebat sambil tertunduk. Sementara hyungnya bingung setengah mati dengan sikap adiknya – yang pulang-pulang langsung seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Hae-ah?" tanya hyungnya yang diketahui bernama Leeteuk itu dengan nada lembut pdahal sebenarnya ia khawatir, sangat khawatir malah. Tangannya mengusap punggung Donghae dengan penuh kasih sayang, mencoba menenangkan tangisan namja itu meski hanya sedikit.

Sebenarnya kau kenapa, Hae-ah?

Itu adalah yang ingin Leeteuk tanyakan sedari tadi, ia ingin meminta penjelasan. Tapi, melihat keadaan adiknya yang masih terisak membuatnya urung menanyakannya. Lebih baik ia membuat Donghae tenang dulu, baru meminta penjelasan. Ya, itu adalah keputusan yang paling bijak.

…

Beberapa belas menit berlalu dengan Donghae yang masih terisak dengan Leeteuk yang menenangkannya – mengusap punggungnya, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara sedari tadi. Dan sepertinya, sekarang Donghae sudah agak tenang melihat isakannya yang memelan. Sepertinya suasana hening memang baik untuk meredakan kesedihan.

Tapi…

"KAMI PULAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

**JDDEEEEERR!**

Sebuah teriakan tiba-tiba muncul dari arah pintu – mengacaukan semua suasana tenang yang sedari tadi coba Leeteuk bangun. Bersamaan dengan itu, masuklah dua orang namja ganteng yang terlihat baru pulang dari sekolah, meski pakaian mereka sedikit kotor.

"Kyu, jangan teriak-teriak," ujar salah satu namja kepada namja lain – yang dipanggil Kyu itu, meski dengan nada datar. OH! Rupanya suara teriakan berisik tadi berasal dari namja yang dipanggil Kyu. Awas kau, Kyu, batin Leeteuk. Sementara Kyu yang mendengar ucapan namja itu hanya meleletkan lidahnya dengan tampang tak bersalah, "Biarin," katanya sambil menyeringai.

Ini rumahnya, bukan? Suka-suka dia dooong.

Namja lain – yang memakai kacamata hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adiknya yang jail itu. Sebuah senyum maklum terlukis di wajahnya sesaat, sebelum ia melewati sofa dan melihat dua orang namja – yang duadalah kakaknya terduduk di sana, di mana salah satunya tengah terisak.

Whoaaaaa.

"Ada apa ini?" ucapnya reflek sambil menghampiri kedua orang itu. Kyuhyun, yang tadinya berniat langsung naik ke kamarnya pun mengikuti hyungnya karena penasaran.

Ia terkaget, "Kenapa Hae-hyung nangis?" tanyanya.

"Kibum, bisa tolong ambilkan air," suara Leeteuk terdengar. Namja berkacamata yang ternyata bernama Kibum itu mengangguk lalu beranjak ke dapur.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk masih sibuk menenangkan Donghae sehingga tanpa sadar – atau mungkin sangat sadar mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Gapapa, kan? Lagian Leeteuk juga tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab, bukan?

Kyuhyun yang diabaikan merasa sebal, tentu saja. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa lainnya – yang hanya untuk satu orang sambil cemberut.

"Ini, hyung," Kibum yang telah kembali dari dapur menyodorkan gelas berisi air itu ke Leeteuk yang langsung menyuruh Donghae meminumnya.

Kibum pun duduk di samping sebelah lain Donghae.

Donghae meminum airnya tanpa protes, sejujurnya dia emang haus. 'Kenapa gak dari tadi coba?'

"Kau sudah tenang, Hae-ah?" suara lembut Leeteuk terdengar lagi. Donghae mengangguk kecil, menyerahkan gelas yang benar-benar telah kosong itu ke Leeteuk. Ia sudah berhenti menangis sekarang. "Gomawo, hyung," ujarnya dengan suaranya yang jadi serak karena terlalu lama menangis.

Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini, Hae-hyung?" Kibum bertanya, "Kenapa hyung nangis?"

Donghae menarik nafasnya pelan sebelum menjawab, "A-aku di marahi guru di sekolah," ujarnya pelan.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?

Ketiga pasang mata itu saling bertatapan heran. Whoaaa.

"Dimarahi kenapa emangnya, hyung?" ini Kyuhyun yang nanya. Rupanya bocah ini penasaran juga, bukannya tadi dia lagi kesel ya?

Semua tatapan tertuju pada Donghae sekarang. Menant sebuah jawaban atas sebuah pertanyaan. Ceileh.

Donghae semakin menunduk, "A-aku tertidur saat pelajaran Matematika," ujarnya. "Aku disuruh ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal. T-tapi aku tak bisa – " nadanya terdengar seperti dia akan menangis lagi.

"L-lalu –"

"– Kau pasti dimarahi ya, hyung," potong Kyuhyun asal ceplos, namun sukses membuat ia mendapatkan double deathglare mematikan dari dua hyungnya. Mau tak mau membuat sang magnae ini bungkam juga. Kyuhyun melayangkan senyum menyesal dan pandangan yang seakan berkata, 'Maafin Kyu, deh' dengan dua jari terangkat membentuk huruf V.

'Hehe,'

"Haaaaaah," Leeteuk membuang napas sambil menutup matanya, kepalanya pening – mengurus tiga adik itu ternyata sama sekali tidak gampang. Pandangannya beralih lagi ke Donghae yang kini terdiam, "Lalu apa, Hae-ah?" tanyanya, sungguh ia penasaran – Kibum dan Kyuhyun juga.

Donghae menunduk semakin dalam, "L – lalu, Guru itu m-membentakku! HUWAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan benar saja, Donghae langsung memeluk Leeteuk dan menangis keras – lagi. Hasssstaaaga.

Haaaaaaaah. Ketiga namja ini hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah melihat Donghae yang memang kelewat cengeng ini seperti itu – menangis keras tanpa merasa malu dengan mereka bertiga, ini; Sudah biasa.

"Sudah... Sudah..."

Leeteuk melayangkan senyum kikuk yang seakan berkata 'Bagaimana ini?' pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang hanya membalas dengan hal yang sama-sama membuat Leeteuk ingin memakan mereka;

Sebuah gelengan dan pandangan heran dengan bahu terangkat.

'Kami juga gak tahu, Hyung.'

Oke, sebenarnya siapa magnae yang sesungguhnya di sini?

**.**

**.**

**Klek.**

Pintu kamar Donghae pun tertutup. Setelah acara rengek-merengek tadi sepertinya Donghae lelah dan butuh Istirahat, maka dari itu Leeteuk membawanya ke kamarnya, menyuruhnya berbaring dantidur. Dan Donghae tengah tertidur sekarang – akhirnya.

Pria itu – Leeteuk – merasa sangat khawatir tentu saja, apalagi melihat mata adiknya yang begitu merah dan bengkak tadi. Tapi, Ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan guru yang telah membentak Donghae. Bagaimana pun adiknya itu tertidur saat pelajaran dan itu – tentu saja – salah. Mungkin yang seharusnya disalahkan di sini adalah tingkat kecengengan adiknya yang parah, sudah parah banget sih kalo liat kejadian tadi. Fyuh.

Yaa, bagaimana juga, Donghae tetap adiknya. Dan dia menyayanginya – akan sedih jika ia melihatnya bersedih.

"Ish," Leeteuk merasa kepalanya pusing dia sudah sangat ingin tidur ke ranjangnya. Tapi dia tahu kalo dia belum bisa istirahat sekarang. Ia harus bicara pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun dulu sekarang.

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

**Tap.**

Leeteuk melangkah pelan menuju pintu kamar kedua adiknya yang lain. Tak jauh dari situ sih, hanya perlu beberapa langkah karena memang hanya terhalang satu ruangan – yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kamarnya.

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk, gak dikunci kook!"

Ah, itu suara Kyuhyun. Dasaaaaaaaaar. Anak itu memang selalu saja teriak-teriak. Tidak sopan!

Leeteuk pun masuk tanpa ragu, "Kalian belum tidur?" tanyanya saat melihat keduanya yang memang belum tidur. Kyuhyun sedang main PS, sementara Kibum sedang membaca bukunya – bener deh mereka berdua, ini udah hampir pukul sebel –

–"Hyung sendiri kenapa belum tidur? Ini udah malem hyung, gak baik buat kesehatan, nanti hyung sakit. Hyung kan udah tua jadi pasti gampang sakit, kalo udah sakit kan bikin repot,"

**Toeeeng!**

Urat-urat muncul di dahi Leeteuk saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk bermain PS menceramahinya dengan polos, belum lagi dia juga melihat Kibum menahan tawanya di balik bukunya mendengar ucapan adiknya yang polos-polos tapi nyesekin.

Ish!

Bukannya yang seharusnya bicara begitu itu dia ya? Dan apa katanya tadi, Tua? Kurang ajar…

"Ada apa, hyung?" Kibum membuyarkan lamunan Leeteuk, "Gimana kondisi, Hae-hyung?" tanyanya lagi. Dia sudah menutup bukunya.

"Dia sudah tidur, mungkin kecapekan –"

"Yaiyah capek, orang nangisnya aja kayak gitu, kayak cewek yang lagi di perkosa aj –"

**Puk!** "Aww!"

Sebuah bantal sukses menimpuk Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya tanpa aba-ba. Dan coba tebak siapa pelakunya? Pelakunya adalah... Kibum! Yeay!

"Hyung apa-apa sih! Sakit tauk!"

"Makanya diem,"

"Tapikan ga usah lempar-lempar bantal juga!"

"Salah sendiri,"

"Ish, hyung **jelek**!"

"Kamu yang jelek,"

**Tuing!**

Lagi-lagi urat-urat Leeteuk muncul. Kenapa jadi gini? batinnya heran. Sungguh dia merasa 'krik-krik' karena dikacangin.

Kacang-kacang... Ada yang mau beli kacang?

Leeteuk menghela napasnya melihat kedua adiknya adu mulut –

"Masalah hyung, apasih?"

"Gaada,"

"Hyung cari gara-gara mulu sama aku,"

"Geer,"

"– Hei…"

"Serius ya hyung, Kyu ga suka sama sikap hyung ini!"

"Terserah,"

Hei, hei, sudahlah berhenti, Leeteuk memohon dalam hati, masih memandangi kedua adiknya. "Kalian sebenarnya kenapa? Udah doong,"

**"DIA DULUAN!"**

Leeteuk terkaget karena kedua adiknya itu membentaknya.

"Sudah jelas-jelas kau yang mulai,"

"Hyung yang nimpuk aku duluan!"

"Soalnya kamu rempong!"

"Hyung yang REMPONG!"

"Lihat, sekarang kau bahkan ngikutin kata-kata aku,"

"Siapa bilang? Aku gak ngikutin!"

"**DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!" **Leeteuk berteriak tiba-tiba. Membuat kedua adiknya itu diam sambil memandangnya…

Kriikk.

Kriikk.

Kriikk.

"Denger… Hyung kesini cuma mau bilang satu hal; Mulai besok kalian harus ajari Donghae matematika," Leeteuk membuka suara, memecah keheningan.

Hening lagi...

"Gaada pertanyaan? Bagus. Malam,"

**Blam!**

Dan Leeteuk pun pergi sambil membanting pintu, meninggalkan kedua adiknya yang masih dalam mode; krik-krik.

"Kyu..."

"...Hmm?"

"Kamu tau gak... tadi suara jangkrik darimana..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar-sinar matahari yang mulai meninggi menyintip dari balik celah-celah tirai yang masih menutupi jendela kamar itu meski ini sudah hampir pukul sepuluh. Menggeliat pelan, sosok di balik selimut itu perlahan mulai terjaga – meski hanya separuh jiwa. Masih mengantuk, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini, memilih kembali menutup mata dan memeluk gulingnya.

... seandainya saja dia bisa.

"Ish, sebenarnya dia ini tidur apa mati sih," suara desisan kesal terdengar dari arah samping kanannya, pria itu kembali menggeliat karena merasa terganggu.

"Kalo ngomong tuh jangan sembarang," nada berbeda kali ini terdengar membuka suara.

"Habisnya... tidurnya lama banget,"

"Itu karena capek,"

"Capek apa tumor?"

Hening sebentar.

"…tumor deh kayaknya," jawab suara lain itu akhirnya dengan tak yakin menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Ssst udahlah, diem," perintahnya.

"Aku kaan boooosaaaan,"

"Kyu, dieeeem. Kau mau dia bangun?"

"Lha? Bukannya emang tujuan kita kesini buat itu ya, hyung?"

Ah, adiknya itu benar juga, "Oiya ya, trus kenapa dari tadi kita cuma bisik-bisik?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, tangannya melayang menunjuk Hyung berkacamanya itu, "Kan Kibum-hyung bilang jangan berisik, gimana sih," Kyuhyun berujar kesal, membuat Kibum berfikir…

Loading…

"Oiya? Yaudah deh gausah dibahas." ujar Kibum tenang padahal dalam hati dia malu setengah mati.

Donghae yang sedari tadi emang udah bangun tentu saja mendengar ucapan ke dua adiknya itu. Dia hanya bisa ber-sweatdroped ria.

**Tooeeeeng!**

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedari tadi kalian lakukan?" tanyanya heran, ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk menyender, matanya menatap aneh ke arah kedua adiknya. Pria itu ternyata adalah Lee Donghae – si pria yang nangis sambil jerit-jerit kemarin. Haha.

"H-hyung udah bangun?" tanya mereka kaget, masalahnya kan sedari tadi ngomongin hyungnya itu.

"Ne, aku bangun karena dengar kalian berisik –" katanya kesal, "– dan karena aku bukan seorang tumor,"

Uh-oh! ternyata dia dengar.

"M-mianhae, hyung," keduanya menunduk minta maaf karena ketahuan. Bagaimanapun menjelekkan sang kakak di hadapannya itu gak baik, kan?

Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat kedua adiknya; Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Hooaaam," pria ini kembali menguap. Ia masih mengantuk rupanya. Perlahan ia kembali berbaring.

"Hyung kenapa tidur lagi, ayo bangun lalu mandi,"

Donghae bisa mendengar samar-samar ucapan adiknya, Kibum kala itu. Tapi, lima menit lagi oke? Dia akan tidur. Zzzzz.

"Katanya gak tumor... gimana sih,"

"...aku bisa dengar itu, kyu,"

Ups, Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulut,

"...sebenarnya kalian itu mau apa? ini kan hari Minggu... hmm..." masih Zzzzz

Kibum dan Kyuhyun berpandangan. Isi pikiran mereka sepertinya sama; Hae-hyung aneh, bisa bicara sambil tidur."Kami di suruh Leeteuk-hyung, untuk mengajari Hae-hyung Matematika,"

Hening lama...

"...Oh..." Donghae menjawab sambil mengingau,

1 menit...

10 menit...

30 menit...

Now, Loading...

Loading...

Load-

**"– APAAAAAAA!"** Serunya tiba-tiba sambil bangkit dari tidurnya, dia memandang horor ke arah ke dua adiknya yang memandangnya heran.

**CTTTTTAAAAAAR!**

Bagai di sambar petir terus gosong. Dia, Donghae yang notaben anak SMA kelas dua akan di ajari oleh adiknya, Kyuhyun dan Kibum? …Sebenernya ga apa-apa sih, toh adik-adiknya itu memang pintar-pintar.

Tapikan tetap saja –

…

…

…

– **MEREKA ITU ANAK KELAS LIMA SD!**

**JDDDDDDDEEEEEEER!**

... Dimana beresnya itu?

**To be Continued..**

.

**Author's Note:**

Wkakakaka /ketawa setan/  
>Puasnya disini ngebantai si abang ikan wkwkwkw ketawa setan/

Yap. Ini masih berlanjut, karena ini twoshot. Chap depan akan menceritakan masa-masa Donghae diajari oleh adiknya yang kelas lima SD. Diusahakan update cepat, paling sekitar dua minggu haha /ditabok/

Penasaran?

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AJARI AKU MATEMATIKA**

The character isn't mine. But this fic is belongs to me!

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu meraih benda elektronik kecil canggih miliknya yang berada atas meja, menekan cepat beberapa angka yang sudah begitu dihapalnya lalu menekan tombol hijau, melakukan panggilan.

Nada tunggu terdengar, sementara kakinya sibuk berjalan ke sana ke mari dengan gusar bagai setrikaan. Tangannya sedari tadi berada di bibirnya, menggigiti kukunya.

**Klik.**

"Halo?" suara dari sebrang menyambutnya, suara Leeteuk hyung. "Ada apa, Hae?" lanjut suara itu.

"Hyung yang ada apa!" tuduh pria itu – yang ternyata Donghae dengan nada begitu kesal. Ia tahu itu tidak sopan, tapi ia tidak begitu memperdulikannya sekarang. Tidak penting.

"...Kenapa? Hyung tidak apa-apa..." kakaknya itu begitu keheranan di kejauhan sana, mungkin sekarang kerutan di wajahnya semakin bertambah karena keheranan.

Gzzz. Donghae menggeram kesal.

"Hyung menyuruh Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengajariku Matematika!" keluh Donghae kesal, "Mereka itu hanya anak SD, hyung!"

Terdengar Leeteuk tertawa di sebrang telepon setelahnya. Ternyata itu rupanya...

"Kenapa? Mereka pintar kok, kau harus belajar dari mereka." Leeteuk berkata masih dengan tawanya. Jujur saja; dia **geli**, "Kau belum tahu kemampuan mereka, Hae-ah."

"..."

Tidak ada sahutan dari si penelepon, membuat Leeteuk sedikit heran juga. "Em, Sudah ya? Hyung sibuk. Selamat belajar,"

"..."

**Tuuuuuuuut**

Dan sambunganpun terputus oleh Leeteuk dari ujung sana – dengan tidak elitnya.

Kenapa?

Karena sesungguhnya Donghae udah pingsan duluan sedari tadi –

– tepat di atas kasurnya.

– **Ajari aku Matematika! –**

**ENJOY!**

Suasana hening menghiasi setiap sudut ruang tamu, heningnya terasa mencekik ditambah dengan tatapan horor salah satu orang yang berada di sana kepada dua orang lainnya – yang menatap heran.

Donghae bangun lima menit setelah ia pingsan. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dengan linglung dan mengganti pakaiannya. Ia merasa perutnya lapar dan memutuskan untuk turun; mengambil beberapa makanan dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Tapi...

Baru saja ia memunculkan seluetnya di tangga, teriakan adiknya sudah memenuhi gendang telinganya.

"Hyung! Akhirnya kau turun juga!"

Donghae turun dari tangga perlahan sambil memandang mereka berdua dan sekeliling mereka. Meja di ruang tamu itu kini terlihat berbeda; dengan dua buah buku tulis yang terbuka, pensil berserakan, juga tumpukan buku paket Matematika.

Donghae memandang semua itu horor. Mereka benar-benar berniat mengajariku, batinnya tidak percaya. Yaa, siapa juga yang bisa mempercayai hal ini? Anak kelas lima SD mengajari anak SMA kelas dua? C'mon. **Bukankah harusnya terbalik?**

Oke, santailah Lee Donghae…

Pandangan Donghae kini beralih kearah dua adiknya, masih dengan pandangan horor dan tak percaya-nya. Ia bisa melihat kedua adiknya itu berdiri berdampingan sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"K-kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Donghae gugup. Berharap kalo mereka akan mengatakan; Belajar bersama, hyung. Tapi sepertinya doanya sama sekali tak di dengar Tuhan. Karena yang ia dengar adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar;

"Ngajarin, hyung."

**JDDDDDDDEEEEEEER!**

Donghae benar-benar serasa bisa merasakan tubuhnya tersambar petir lalu gosong mendengar kata-kata polos namun bermakna sangat dalam keluar dari bibir adiknya.

_Hancur sudah harga dirinya…_

Donghae bias merasakan rasa pusing menghantam kepalanya. Seketika perkataan Leeteuk mulai berputar di pikirannya…

**'Kau belum tahu kemampuan mereka,'**

Ish.

Memang, selama ini Donghae selalu – terlalu sok – sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Hanya sedikit waktu yang ia gunakan untuk bahkan sekedar mengenal adik-adiknya itu. Yang ia tahu kedua adiknya itu pintar-pintar – dengan terpaksa harus diakui – tidak seperti dirinya.

Tapi...

**TETAP SAJA!**

Melihat wajah tak menyakinkan mereka saat ini membuat keraguan Donghae bertambah karena status mereka yang baru kelas 5 SD itu. Pintar sih pintar, tapi masa sampe seperti itu?

Ah, Donghae bahkan lupa alasan sebenarnya ia turun sekarang.

"Hyung... kenapa bengong?" Kibum bertanya melihat hyungnya itu yang sejak turun dari tangga sepuluh menit lalu hanya melakukan hal sama; melotot, menggerutkan kening lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tanpa berpindah seincipun.

"Hyung lagi mikirin aku ya?" Kyuhyun juga berujar dengan narsisnya sambil tiduran di sofa – memainkan PSPnya, "Gak usah dipikirin hyung. Terima aja aku kalo ganteng,"

Geer.

Donghae langsung tersadar dari begongnya begitu mendengar yang satu itu. Dipikirannya kali ini hanya satu;

**Nyebelin banget sih nih anak satu.**

Donghae semakin frustasi –

_**'Kau belum tahu kemampuan mereka,'**_

– Karena –

_**'Kau belum tahu kemampuan mereka,'**_

– Perkataan Leeteuk-hyung terus mengganggu pikirannya. –

_**'Kau belum tahu kemampuan mereka,'**_

Membuat kepalanya sakit!

_**'Kau belum tahu kemampuan mereka,'**_

ARGHHHHHHHHTTTTTTT!

"**OKE! KITA BELAJAR SEKARANG!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae benar-benar masih tidak percaya dia akhirnya melakukannya – menyetujui diajari adiknya. Tuham! Dia pasti dirasuki! Dengan tampang pabbo tapi ganteng-nya Donghae menatap buku tulis dan kedua gurunya itu bergantian.

Kini dihadapannya ada beberapa soal; dengan tulisan anak-anak yang harus ia kerjakan. Soal ini diberikan oleh kedua adiknya tersayang sebagai 'pemanasan' katanya.

Dan Donghae seketika langsung yakin kalo pilihannya untuk mengikuti permainan kakaknya benar-benar pekerjaan bodoh yang hanya buang-buang waktu. Matanya memicing dan dahinya mengerut.

"Aku mungkin tidak bisa Matematika. Tapi aku juga **tidak bodoh**! Aku bisa kalo **hanya sekedar** tambah kurang kali bagi!" Donghae protes, merasa kesal kala melihat soalnya yang baginya seperti main main ini. Mana dengan tulisan anak-anak lagi…

Please… dia butuh guru sungguhan. Besok dia ulangan! Demi celana dalam Siwon! /eh

Dua adiknya memandang Donghae yang marah marah gak jelas – sebenarnya hanya Kibum sih, karena Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan PSPnya, dia hanya melirik sebentar. Tapi dalam benak mereka sekarang ini sama, cuma terlintas satu kata untuk kakaknya itu;

**REMPONG!**

"Aku tidak mau mengerjakan itu," Donghae menyimpan pensil dan mendorong bukunya menjauh.

Krik.

Kibum mengerutkan kening.

"Katanya gampang? ya tinggal dikerjakan, hyung. Apa susahnya sih?" Kyuhyun bertanya heran ngeliat sikap kakaknya – tapi masih sibuk main PSP.

"Justru karena terlalu gampang aku gak mau ngerjain!" Donghae membela diri.

Kibum masih termangu.

"Bilang... aja hyung gak bisa," Kyuhyun kembali bersuara – dengan nada tak peduli tapi begitu nyelekit – ckit… ckit…

**Hek!**

Darah Donghae bagai mendidih mendengarnya.

Mau mati kau, Cho Kyuhyun?

**"Aku bisa!" **Donghae berteriak.

"Lalu kenapa gak mau ngerjain?"

"Karena aku **gak mau**!"

"Bohong... Hyung gak bisa kan?"

**"Aku bisa!"**

"Kalo bisa harus bener semua..."

"Oke! Liat aja!"

Donghae yang tadinya menolak untuk mengerjakan karena memandang remeh soal, sekarang malah mengambil pensil dan mulai mengerjakan soalnya dengan sungguh-sungguh – ingin membuktikan pada adiknya kalo dia memang bisa.

Enak saja mengejeknya seperti itu.

Kibum tersenyum.

…

…

…

"Sudah! Periksa ini! Pasti benar semua," kata Donghae galak dengan mata menyalak ke arah adiknya, Kyuhyun yang menyebutnya tidak bisa tadi.

Tapi...

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai, "Akhirnya hyung mengerjakannya juga kan?" katanya sambil masih sibuk dengan PSPnya.

Apa? Tentu saja dIa tidak mungkin mengerjakan soal I –

– Loading…

**Sial!** Dia masuk perangkap.

Donghae ingin sekali merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa dengan mudahnya terpancing emosi seperti tadi.

Sementara Donghae sibuk marah dan melayangkan tatapan 'dasar-kau-setan-kecil-licik' kepada Kyuhyun – yang masih sibuk dengan PSPnya. Kibum mulai memeriksa jawaban hyung keduanya itu.

**Toeeeng.**

Alisnya berkerut melihat tulisan kakaknya itu yang – ternyata – bahkan lebih ancur dari tulisan mereka yang kelas lima SD.

**Ha!**

Kibum bahkan berfikir untuk mengajari kakaknya itu supaya bisa menulis dengan lebih rapi. Ya, itu bisa dikerjakan nanti.

Kibum meneliti setiap jawaban bertulisan amurawut itu dengan senang, karena hampir semua jawaban terjawab benar.

Hampir?

Ya, memang **hampir**.

"Hyung... Dari sepuluh soal, kau hanya salah satu," kata Kibum tersenyum.

Tapi? Apa yang kalian harapkan? Sebuah senyuman balasan? –

NO!

"AAPAAA! TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU YAKIN SEMUA JAWABANNYA PASTI BENAR!"

– yang keluar hanyalah protesan bernada tak percaya disusul dengan umpatan-umpatan dari berbagai bahasa.

Krik.

– "Sial, pasti kalian salah memeriksanya ini pasti be –"

_80 x 5 : 4 + 1 = …_

Krik.

– "Jelas-jelas ini benar! Aku tidak sa –"

_= 80. Dia kata benar?_

Krik.

"Kyu..."

"...Hmm?"

"...sepertinya kakak kita… gila…"

"...Ya, Sepertinya memang begitu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pelajaran sudah hampir berlansung satu jam setengah sekarang – oke, hanya sepuluh menit belajar efisien, sementara sisanya? Menunggu Donghae berhenti mengoceh dan mengumpat.

"Ayo lanjutkan," seru Kyuhyun.

"Hm," Kibum mengangguk, "Hyung, apa kau mau belajar _limit fungsi_ sekarang?"

Donghae celingak-celinguk –"Apa? _No limit _main sekarang? Mana-mana, aku mau lihat Yunho-hyung main drama!"– heboh sendiri sambil sibuk mencari remote tv…

…yang sebenarnya ada di depannya.

**Toeeeeeng.**

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa sambil masih bermain PSP. Sementara Kibum terlihat kesal.

Oke, sangat kesal.

"HYUNG! LIMIT FUNGSI! BUKAN NO LIMIT! INI MATERIMU DI KELAS DUA!" Kibum berteriak kesal – meninggalkan image cool yang selalu berada dalam aliran darahnya.

**Wooooooft.**

Donghae langsung meloncat menghindar, begitu mendengar suara teriakan merdu namun bernada tidak enak itu – tepat di telinganya.

"BUMMIE! Aku gak tuli!"

"Habisnya –"

" – Hyung dari tadi ngelakuin hal-hal aneh. Haha," lanjut Kyuhyun.

Huh.

Dia sendiri apa kerjanya? Hanya main PSP saja sedari tadi, kan? Apa haknya bicara seperti itu.

Donghae-sshi, dia gurunya. Itu haknya…

"Baiklah-baiklah, ayo kita belajar limit."

Kibum menghembuskan napas berat.

Donghae siap dengan bukunya, ditangannya sudah ada senjatanya untuk berperang; sebuah pensil. Menunggu penjelasan.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"Kenapa diam saja! Ayo mulai!" Donghae berujar semangat.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun dan berbisik, "Kyuhyun..."

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Kyuhyun masih asyik dengan PSPnya.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"..." Kibum dan Donghae terdiam memandang Kyuhyun.

Yang merasa dipandangpun menoleh setelah mempause gamenya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya, "Kau yang jelaskan," katanya.

Kyuhyun langsung terloncat dari tidurnyanya, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Apa? Kenapa aku? Hyung saja yang jelaskan," katanya cuek.

Mata Kibum menyipit, "Kau lebih pintar, jadi kau saja."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dan menggeleng. "Tidak," katanya.

"Tapi kau yang loncat kelas kan, bukan aku? Jadi kau yang menjelaskan…"

Gelengan lagi.

"Kau yang jago matematika,"

"…"

"Tapi kau yang Jenius, bukan aku…"

"..."

"…Kau yang bisa dengan mudah paham materi meski tidak mendengarkan penjelasan guru,"

"..."

"…Kau yang bisa mengerjakan ulangan hanya dalam sepuluh menit dengan nilai seratus,"

"..."

"Kau yang jadi juara kel –"

**"HYUNG DIEM! BAWEL DEH!"** Kyuhyun berteriak sebal pada kakaknya yang tidak berhenti bicara. Ia memang suka di puji, tapi kalo berlebihan kan dia malu juga.

Lihat saja wajahnya yang merah sekarang. Haha.

"**Oke! **Aku yang terangin, Limit kan?" ujarnya akhirnya.

Kibum menyeringai senang sambil mengangguk.

Keduanya memandang ke arah 'murid' mereka yang ternyata;

Tengah asik membuat pulau…

**He?**

.

.

.

"Konsep limit digunakan untuk menjelaskan sifat dari suatu fungsi, saat argumen mendekati ke suatu titik, atau tak hingga; atau sifat dari suatu barisan saat indeks mendekati tak hingga…."

Donghae dan Kibum mendengarkan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengoceh layaknya seorang guru.

Kyuhyun membuka buku paket Matematika. Tangannya menunjuk sebuah soal…

"Untuk soal yang ini, bisa di selesaikan dengan cara memfaktorkannya, lalu mencoret yang sama dan tinggal masukan limitnya dan menghitung hasilnya,"

Menunjuk soal lainnya.

"Untuk soal yang ini, menggunakan cara membagi dengan variable dengan pangkat tertinggi, dimana jika variablenya tersisa, langsung dianggap nol. Dan kita bisa langsung menghitungnya,"

Dan soal lain lagi,

"Untuk soal yang ini, bisa menggunakan rumus ini –" menulis rumus, "Atau ini," menulis rumus lain. "Kalian mengerti?" Kyuhyun akhirnya mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Napasnya sedikit tersengal karena tak berhenti bicara sedari tadi.

Kibum mengangguk paham – sebagai jawaban, sementara Donghae?

Dia cengo.

….

Oke,** CENGO! **–

– dengan mata membelalak dan mulut terbuka selebar-lebarnya; bahkan mungkin seekor gajah bisa masuk ke sana.

Krik.

Oke, yang itu terlalu lebai.

"K-kenapa kau bisa menjelaskan s-selancar itu?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

Kibum terkekeh. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Itu karena aku membacanya. Aku belajar, hyu –"

"– BOHONG!" potong Donghae. Matanya menyipit menatap Kyuhyun – yang kini sudah kembali bermain dengan PSPnya. "Kerjaanmu kan hanya main game, kapan belajarnya?" tanyanya curiga. Dipikirannya sekarang adalah; Anak kecil di depannya ini bukanlah adiknya! Dia pasti alien yang menyamar!

"Tentu saja di sekol –"

"– Anak kelas lima SD belum diajarkan Limit!"

"Aku… belajar sendiri,"

"Kapan?"

"Kemarin malam, sebelum tidur."

Mata Donghae memicing, seakan berkata 'benarkah-apa-yang-kau-katakan-itu?' menatap Kibum. Kibum hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, kami mempelajarinya bersama setelah Leeteuk-hyung menyuruh kami mengajarimu, hyung."

"– Dan kalian langsung mengerti?" tanya Donghae cepat.

"Dia iya –" menunjuk Kyuhyun, "Aku sedikit tidak mengerti, tapi setelah mendengar penjelasannya aku jadi ngerti."

**Mampus!**

"B-bagaimana bisa…?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

"Apanya?"

"B-bagaimana bisa kalian mengerti hanya setelah mempelajarinya semalam!" jeritnya frustasi, **"Sedangkan aku yang seharusnya mengerti malah tidak mengerti!"**

Rasanya Donghae benar-benar pengen nangis –

**"HUWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

– dan ternyata benar-benar nangis.

**Toeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeng.**

Krik.

"Kyu..."

"...Hmm?"

"...Siapa yang... kelas 5 SD di sini...?"

Hening lama.

"...Gak tahu..."

Krik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae pulang dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dia ada ulangan hari tadi dan… terimakasih kepada kedua adiknya yang telah membantunya belajar seharian kemarin jadi ia bisa mengerjakannya meski tak semua.

"Aku pulaaaaaang," teriaknya memasuki rumah. Dia melihat kakak dan kedua adiknya tengah bersantai di sofa sambil menonton tv.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali, hyung." Kyuhyun menebak.

Donghae mengangguk semangat. "Aku mendapat nilai memuaskan untuk ulangan matematikaku hari ini," katanya semangat dengan senyum lebar. Selembar kerta yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, ia simpan di atas meja. Tangannya sibuk merogoh hadiah yang telah ia siapkan untuk ketiga orang di depannya. Ia memberikan satu-satu; kepada Leeteuk, Kibum lalu Kyuhyun. "INI HADIAH UNTUK KALIAN," katanya semangat.

Ketiganya hanya menerima kotak kecil berpita itu dengan tersenyum.

"Sudah ya, aku mau ke kamar. Babaaaaaay,"

Dan donghae pergi naik ke lantai atas.

Leeteuk tersenyum melihat adiknya begitu gembira. Tanpa piker lama Ia membuka hadiahnya.

….

Kyuhyun dan Kibum tertawa begitu melihat isinya.

"Sebuah krim penghilang keriput, eh? Itu bagus untukmu, hyung! Hahaha," ujar Kyuhyun jail.

**Toeeeeeeeeeeeng.**

Leeteuk sweatdrop.

Kibum yang masih terkekehpun penasaran membuka hadiahnya.

….

Kali ini giliran Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun yang tertawa.

"Sebuah pensil mecanic berwarna pink, eh, Kibummie? lucu sekali, Hahahaha,"

**Tooeeeeeeeeng.**

Kibum yang sweatdrop.

Kyuhyun yang juga penasaran pun membuka miliknya. Ia terbelalak kaget melihat isinya.

"HAHAHAHA SEBUAH PERMEN! HAHAHAHA."

Kyuhyun yang tadi tertawa paling keras langsung merengut – melihat hadiahnya tak lebih baik dari kedua kakaknya. "Berhenti ketawa, hyung!" katanya kesal.

Bukannya berhenti, suara tawa itu malah semakin keras.

Huh.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh?" ujarnya, "Bukankah ini kertas ulangan, Hae-hyung?" lanjutnya sambil mengambil kertas itu – yang sepertinya memang tertinggal. Cepat-cepat ia membuka lipatan kertas itu.

Leeteuk dan Kibum yang penasaran pun ikut mengintip.

….

**Toeeeeeeeeeng.**

Sweatdrop sebiji buah duren seketika mengisi benak mereka begitu melihat angka yang terpangpang jelas dengan tinta merah di pojok kiri atas.

'Sejak kapan nilai 60 menjadi nilai yangmemuaskan?' batin mereka heran.

Haaaaaaaaah.

_Ternyata memang tidak mungkin yaaa…_

.

.

**THE END**

**Author's Note :**

Nyooo! Ini dia chap Final-nya. Pasti 'krik krik' yaa haha. Yang pasti hutangku lunas kan? Kekeke /ketawa setan/ Maaf kalo tidak sesuai keinginan semuanya /bows/

Kepada semua yang telah membaca. **TERIMAKASIH BANYAK.** Dan juga yang udah nyempetin Review;

**Il Diavolo Kyu** | | **JungNhurra** | thybum | **mhiakyu**| Kim Min Hae | **shin young rin** | farkhaa | **apel** | the baby jongie | **Momo** | Cho Miku | **Namika Arishima **| Xixi | **zueteuk **| Kyuties |** anafishy** | Zaky UzuMo | **Cloud'yeppa** | WokkieBabyKyuu | **Rainy** | HaEHyuk | **Lady hee hee**

Aku bukanlah apa-apa tanpa kalian semua! /pelukcium/

Makasih ya. :)

For this chap;

**REVIEW PLEAAAAASE ;P**

**.**

**EPILOG**

**"HUWAAAAAA!"** suara tangisan menggelegar ke semua penjuru, semua orang yang mendengar teriakan itu pasti langsung meninggalkan aktifitas mereka, tergesa-gesa menghampiri sumber suara dengan khawatir karena menyangka – mungkin paling tidak terjadi – sebuah gempa bumi? Namun sepertinya bukan itu…

"Astaga!"

Seruan bernada tak percaya itu muncul dari seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari arah tangga, berasal dari lantai atas. Raut khawatir terpeta jelas di wajahnya yang tanpa cela namun – sedikit – berkeriput saat melihat pemandangan di depannya, cepat-cepat ia menghampiri namja yang merupakan sumber dari bunyi bising dan kekacauan ini.

**"HUEEEEEEEE, Hyuuung!"**

Tangisan itu semakin keras saat namja yang menangis itu melihat pria yang turun dari tangga dan tengah menghampirinya – yang ternyata merupakan hyungnya.

"Ada apa ini, Donghae?" tanya hyungnya itu khawatir, sambil membantu adiknya yang terduduk di lantai dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan – seragam amurawut dan rambut berantakan. Tangannya membantu namja yang bernama Donghae itu untuk berdiri dan mendudukkannya di sofa.

**"HUWAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Ada apa lagi ini, Hae-ah?"

"Aku dibentak guru lagi **HUWAAAAAAA,"**

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

…

…

…

**"AJARI AKU BAHASA INGGRIS! HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

…_Are you serious?_

– **THE (REAL) END –**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
